


Come With Me

by TrustNoOne182



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season7, Sleepy Cuddles, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNoOne182/pseuds/TrustNoOne182
Summary: Lance feels restless laying in the hospital bed, he finds himself in Keith's room and they talk. Short and fluffy, set at the end of Season 7.





	Come With Me

Lance lay awake in his bed, listening to the muffled sound of the hospital. At night it was so quiet, a drastic difference from the rush of the day. There were still people moving around but not as much and they were quiet so as not to wake the patients. They were also being kept in a separate ward away from the general public, adding to that level of isolation. He felt restless and wanted desperately to be anywhere else. They had just landed a major feat--he wanted to enjoy that. 

After a little consideration he got out of bed and slipped into the hall. He started walking, not sure where he was going. The first room he went by was Hunk’s who was snoring loudly, next was Pidge. He stopped at Allura’s door and thought about going in to talk to her but decided that might be pushing his boundaries too much. So he kept walking. 

At the end of the hall he came across Keith who was lying awake and staring at the ceiling. Lance hesitated, he wanted company but Keith was usually a solitary person. After another minute he opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Hey, can’t sleep?” Lance asked as he approached the bed. 

“No, I just keep thinking how we’ve been through so much in just a few days but there is still a war to be fought.”

“Mind if I sit?” Lance asked gesturing to the bed. Keith moved over holding the blankets in an invitation to lay next to him. Lance got into bed, their shoulders brushing together.

“Maybe instead of thinking of the next victory, take a moment to reflect on the current one. We experienced something amazing, something most people couldn’t imagine and few could make it out alive.” Keith turned his head to look at Lance. 

“I know, I’m just tired. I want a break from all of this. Is that selfish?”

Lance chuckled and turned to look at Keith. “No, it’s not selfish to want that. I want it too.” 

They locked eyes and after a moment Lance reached out and traced a finger down Keith’s scar. Keith’s eyes widened and then he leaned into the touch. 

“You are a constant surprise to me. Every time I think I have you figured out you do something that just blows my mind,” Keith whispered. “Of all the people you could get into bed with in the middle of the night, why me?”

Lance turned to his side so he was facing Keith and contemplated the question. He didn’t know why he was here, both in Keith’s room and in his bed. He didn’t know why he had felt the urge to get out and be with someone. 

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t stand being alone, I thought maybe someone else would be up.” Lance was playing with the edge of his sleeve and wouldn’t look at Keith. Keith sighed and put his hand on Lance’s cheek.

“You’re not alone, you’re a paladin of Voltron. You will never be alone.” Lance smiled and nodded. He shuffled closer to Keith and placed his head on Keith’s shoulder. He knew it should feel weird, being so close, but it didn’t.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“What? Why?” 

“This feels so right, I want to know if that would too,” he explained. Keith repositioned himself so he was on his side, facing Lance, before nodding his head. 

Lance put his hand on Keith’s cheek and brought their lips together. It was short and chaste, but Lance wanted more. He glanced at Keith, confirming he wanted the same, and then kissed him again. 

After awhile they broke apart, but continued to lay with their bodies intertwined. 

“I can’t wait to go home after the war. I want to see the ocean and eat something that doesn’t start out as goo. There’s so many things I miss about Earth,” Lance said as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “You should come with me.”

“Really? But don’t you want time alone with your family?” 

“Keith, as you told me earlier, we’re paladins of Voltron. We’ve become family, in a way. Plus you said you wanted a break and I think that would count as a break. A vacation even.” 

“I’ll think about it. Honestly I don’t know what I want to do after the war is over.”

“You’re hair is incredibly soft, do you have a special shampoo you use? Or like a cream rinse?” His fingers had been in Keith’s hair most of the time they were talking. 

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to go and tell anyone.”

“Oh my God! You secretly have a hair regiment! What is it?”

They spent most of the night exchanging lazy kisses and talking about their future plans. By the time the sun rose they were both asleep, their bodies tangled together and soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance, hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time!


End file.
